Mario
Mario is the main mascot of Nintendo and the main protagonist of the Super Mario Series. In both the common timeline and Fantendo Switch timeline, Mario is still his super iconic self, so nothing is needed to explain around here. Bio See here Role in the games In the Mario games as a whole Mario is always the main character of his own games (Except the Luigi's Mansion series, and the Yoshi series), so, nothing to explain around here. In the Super Smash Bros. series See here since Mario is, was always, and will ALWAYS be playable in ALL Smash games. In the Mario Kart series (Specifically for Super Mario Kart Ultimate) Genreal Information about the racer Mario is always the main character in his go-karting series, and for the Fantendo Switch timeline, his playable status in the game is improved. In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, Mario is the standard average racer, with all stats of his character being 3.5, and he has 4 exclusive karts: Standard Kart GT3, B-Dasher, Sprinter, and Wild Wing. The Standard Kart GT3 is designed from Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, only that in Super Mario Kart Ultimate, the kart has a massive wing in the back. All stats are 4.25 for this kart. Reaching 155 MPH in 350cc takes up to 6 seconds, slower than Aerospeed and faster than Master Razor, but balanced with Warp Star and Wild Wing. The B-Dasher from Mario Kart DS has the Acceleration and Speed of 5.2, Handling of 4.6, Grip and Aerodynamics of 4.9. The Sprinter from Mario Kart Wii also has the same stats as the B-Dasher. The Wild Wing from Mario Kart Wii has the same stats as the Standard Kart GT3. All Mario's karts use the Standard wheels and the Standard Glider. Role in the story: Kart Khaos Mario is one of the 12 starting racers in this game. In the prologue, a crowd of millions of people gather at the Go-Kart Colosseum. Mario is seen with Princess Peach, Link, Lip, and an Orange Inkling Girl. The five friends then rush to the gate entrance with everyone else as the gate opens. Mario is excited, Link is determined, Princess Peach is calmly happy to join, Lip is somewhat nervous but gets excited afterwards, and the Inkling Girl is chaotically excited. In the first cutscene for race 1-1, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad are at the starting line of the stadium. Mario is very excited to get his head-start, Luigi is looking very nightmarish with his death stare, causing the other contestants to fear him, Princess Peach is also happy, but Toad is annoyed with the three. This cutscene is shared with Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad's Race 1-1 event. In the cutscene for race 1-5, Mario is driving against Link and Kirby as the three drive across the coast, and Kirby uses His hammer and attacks Link who counters with his Shield, and Mario attacks the two with his Fire Ball, and the race begins. This cutscene is shared with Link and Kirby for their own Race 1-5 events. In the cutscene for race 2-1, Mario is at the lounge with Lip, who tells the plumber that she has problems with her side goals as it seems unfair for her, but Mario cheers her up with a friendly race. This cutscene is also shared with Lip for her own Race 2-1 scene. In the cutscene for race 2-5, Mario is ambushed by a group of Yoshis who then surrounds him, and the Green Yoshi with the crown challenges Mario menacingly to a race. Mario feels confused to why the dinosaur friends that once helped him save Luigi turn against him, but Mario shrugs it off and prepares to race the Yoshi clan. In the cutscene for race 3-3, Mario is driving downtown at night, when he sees three Inkling Girls in their Inkart XS karts. One is the Orange Inkling Girl, the other is the Puple Inkling Girl with the lollipop, and another one is the Cyan Inkling Girl who seduces the Orange Inkling Girl. Mario then joins the three, only to be chased by Magikoopa, Spike, and Monty Mole. This cutscene is only shared with the Inkling Girl. In the final climax: Mario and the other racers confront the greedy Toad Businessman about his greed that is manifested from the tournament. Mario threatens to "Kill" the businessman, but the businessman punches Mario out of the building and escapes with the money. Mario then gets angry and drives off to lure the businessman to the police. The Toad Businessman saw Mario driving past him, and has no choice but to eliminate Mario and then get away. When Mario defeats the Toad businessman, the police arrest the businessman, and Mario and all his friends celebrate. In the final scene, 8 golden statues of the original 8 racers are displayed at Toad Town Central with Mario and Princess Peach still racing against one another across the park. Super Mario Party Ultimate Mario is the first playable character in the sequel of Super Mario Party, and in this game, Mario has his own board: Mushroom Plains. This board has a section that forms the M logo. In this board, you can find pine trees, toad houses, and some paths. Super Mario Odyssey (Lip's route) Mario also makes an appearance in the expansion pack of Super Mario Odyssey here the player uses Lip instead of Mario. Mario is mentioned in the first parts of the game, but Mario is encoundtered at the last One-Third section, where Lip saw Mario trying to get the Power moons, and Lip comes to help him. In the Fantendo Switch timeline of this game, Mario makes his first encounter with Lip in Mario's own game, outside of Captain Rainbow. Trivia # Mario is the first Mascot for Nintendo, (Well DUH!) # A Nintendo character that parallels Mario in many ways has been implemented in 1995. That character is Lip from Panel de Pon. #* In contrast to Mario who is an Italian stereotypical Plumber, Lip is a Japanese stereotypical Anime girl, despite coming from a series of Puzzle games. #* Mario has blue overalls and a Mustache, and is believed to be appealing for boys, and to parallel this, Lip is a Fairy Princess who wears a pink skirt and a hairbow, and uses fairy magic, which is believed that she is appealing to girls. #* While Mario is the mascot of Nintendo's Platformer genre, Lip is the mascot of Nintendo's Puzzle game genre, and Not Dr. Mario or Yoshi (Because Yoshi's Cookie). With these two Mascots, Nintendo can rival SEGA's two major mascots: Sonic the Hedgehog and Arle Nadja, and in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of Fantendo Switch timeline, Mario, Lip, Sonic, and Arle can finally fight one another. # Mario is a Guest character in Panel de Pon's second game and onwards, and Mario is the only character from his series to star in his parallel friend's series of games, as a minor reference to the mistake from Common timeline 1996, Tetris Attack, as that game only has Yoshi characters, and that was a mistake that is completely avoided in the Fantendo Switch timeline, and Mario as a guest star in Panel de Pon 2 or Panel Pop 64 doesn't destroy the franchise, but further promotes it even more because this causes fandoms of other Nintendo games to try out Panel de Pon just because Mario, Link, Fox McCloud, Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Kirby, etc, saw that their favourite characters star in a Nintendo Puzzle game that exposes them to Lip, the Fairy Princess of Popples, who parallels Mario. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Category:Mario Spin-Off games Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo games Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Italian Plumbers Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Crossover Element Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines